The invention relates to communication with implantable medical devices. Medical devices, such as cardiac pacemakers and implantable pulse generators of spinal cord stimulation systems are implanted beneath the skin of a human body. Occasionally, these implanted devices receive messages from or send data to an external system. Such messages can include, for example, receiving updated control parameters or sending operational history data that can then be analyzed by the external system.